


Faint

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Kuroko's Drabbles [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu really had a way with girls.</p><p>Kasamatsu x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faint

Kasamatsu struggled with the opposite gender. He was eighteen years old and panicked whenever he tried to talk to a girl.

There was one girl in particular. A fellow third year in his class, her name was _______ _______. Because of her, Kasamatsu’s grades began to plummet. When his junior, Kise, had heard of this news (Kasamatsu wanted to know how he did), Kise decided to help his senpai. He had let it slip that she volunteered at the school library after school and after steeling his nerves, Kasamatsu headed to the library.

_____

“Uh…uhm...hello, ________-san.” At the sound of his voice, you lifted your head from your book and instantly smiled. Kasamatsu’s hair stood on the back of his neck. Your smile was so cute!

“Hi! Kasamatsu, right?” you said. He nodded his head furiously. His heart was ready to explode at any moment. “Well, Kasamatsu-san, what brings you here?” 

Kasamatsu felt a lump in his throat when he opened his mouth to speak. “I-uhm-I was wondering if....uhm…” his voice trailed off while he tried to complete his sentence. 

You immediately took notice to the fact that he looked like he was about to faint. “Kasamatsu-san, you should sit down.” you advised as you stepped out from the librarian’s desk. With a grip on his upper arm, you guided him to a chair. 

This was so embarrassing for Kasamatsu. He just wanted to ask your help to study, but no, he had to almost pass out in front of you.

You fanned him with a magazine. “Are you okay, Kasamatsu-san?” He nodded weakly. You smiled and took his hand, placing the magazine in his palm. “Here. Fan yourself and I’ll get you something to drink.” Before Kasamatsu could argue, you disappeared.

Minutes later, you returned with a water bottle. You traded him the water bottle for the magazine and you continued to fan him. “Thank you, ________-san,” Kasamatsu mumbled, “I hope I didn’t scare you.” 

You giggled. “Only a little bit but it’s no problem.” 

“I should get going now. I have practice.” he said as he stood up. “I’m fine, though. ______-san, really. 

With the magazine still in your hand, you stood. “Kasamatsu-san?”

He was almost out the door when you called out his name. Hearing your light voice made him dizzy all over again, but he forced himself to stay focus and turn to look at you. 

“Yes, Kasamatsu-san?”

You blushed a little, rocking back and forth on your toes. “What...what did you want to ask earlier?”

A shade of pink dusted over his cheeks. “It’s not important.”

“I think it is, Kasamatsu-san. Please tell me.” 

Kasamatsu took a deep breath. It was now or never.

“Well, I’ve been struggling with Japanese history and I was wondering if you’d help me study. I know it’s one of your best subjects.” he stated. 

You began to smile and Kasamatsu’s heart fluttered with happiness when he saw that. “Like a study date?”

He gulped. “If you want, yes.” 

“Meet me here tomorrow after school, Kasamatsu-san,” you instructed, “And please try not to faint again."

The grin didn’t leave his face until he got home. Kise was useful for more than just basketball, he supposed.


End file.
